


Луна Фаэруна

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Визуал от G до T [45]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Art, Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn, Digital Art, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Relationships: Female Baalspawn/Solaufein
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Визуал от G до T [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Луна Фаэруна

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Солнце Фаэруна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344787) by [Arminelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle). 



  



End file.
